My Pack (My Home)
by Crystallion12
Summary: Speedy left the Riders for his Herd, but a few months later, he's beginning to realise something; His pack lies with the Dragon Riders, not his kind. When he returns, a stressed Hiccup isn't so happy... But how could Speedy have known about Viggo's victory over him? [One-Shot. Set Post-Season Two of Race to the Edge. Spoilers.]


A HttyD One-Shot Set in Race to the Edge

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Friendship/General**

 **Warning: Head-canon of mine is displayed here...**

 **Summary:**

 **Speedy left the Riders for his Herd, but a few months later, he's beginning to realise something; His pack lies with the Dragon Riders, not his kind. When he returns, a stressed Hiccup isn't so happy... But how could Speedy have known about Viggo's victory over him?**

 **0o-o0**

Speedy knew what he was doing.

He was running away. It was near midday, and the herd was still fast asleep. He would be safe and free to get out, run back to what he knew was his real home, with his pack.

The raptor-like dragon stood up, thank goodness no one had collapsed on him. Now, that would be tricky, he would most likely have to wait out another night- no, today, today he would return.

It wasn't the first time he had tried, but the Alpha didn't expect him to be so willing, so determined that he would sneak out during _broad daylight_. Unlike the rest of his herd, he had _no problem_ with the day any more, thanks to his friends on Dragon's Edge. He quietly walked in between the tails and feet flopped around the cave, using his sharp senses to guide him.

He mentally hissed, feeling a nasty nag in his leg, the same one that had led him to be rescued by the Riders.

At first, it was as strong as ever before. That was, until the jerk of a dragon, Darkscale, had bit that same leg, just in its weak spot. Ever since, it had been getting weaker and weaker... So much that one time, he had screeched and fell onto his knees. After that, he had been limping. To say in the least, no one had been impressed by the fiasco.

Speedy jumped over the Alpha's tail, just as he was about to trip. Unlike most nights, he wasn't hanging from the ceiling, but was rather sleeping on the cave floor; perfect.

The dragon broke out of the cave into the harsh sunlight, making him blink a few times.

Not waiting any longer, he happily crowed, then broke into one of the fastest runs he had ever experienced.

 **0o-o0**

"Hiccup? Hiccup, the twins are-" Astrid pushed open the door, looking around. She groaned. Of course he wasn't here.

She ran back outside, jumping on Stormfly who had been waiting patiently for her.

"Come on, girl." They took off, just as Snotlout and Hookfang flew into sight, coming over. They waited in the air, and the two took place in front. "Let me guess. He's not in the Clubhouse either?"

"Nope." Snotlout looked down at Hiccup's hut, and got the message. They flew off.

Astrid nearly punched the air in frustration; he was never around when they needed him! These days, the Outpost leader and his Night Fury were always out flying, when the twins accidentally set something on fire- when Snotlout nearly killed himself, he was in the forest drawing- when he was meant to be on patrol in the morning and midday, he was asleep, for Thor's sake!

She had been noticing it, a few weeks after the whole Viggo and the Dragon Hunters thing. The stress, worry, and guilt was getting to him, and everyone knew it, even the Night Terrors.

It wasn't often that Hiccup was like this; depressed, not himself.

But when he was... Well, in short term, it was bad. And Hiccup had never really lost before, he'd always been able to find a way around things, and turn out the victor.

However... Being beaten at something he usually was supreme at, now, well, _that_ was tough. _No one_ that had ever faced Hiccup before in the past had been able to out-smart him completely- until now. Viggo was something else, and Hiccup knew it, and boy, did he _hate_ it.

She knew how hard it had to be for him, but that didn't really give him and excuse to mope around.

If anything, he should be training and planning! They still had a Dragon Eye to take back, and all he was doing... Was _nothing_. That was just it; he wasn't doing _anything_ about it. It wasn't like him.

But what could she possibly do to help...?

"Hey, Astrid!" The Shield-maiden groaned at the sound of the male twin's voice. She turned Stormfly around, and landed in the Training Arena.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout were all there, including their dragons.

They were looking at Tuffnut expectantly, who simply pointed in the direction of the beach.

"This better be good," Snotlout said grumpily. "You've been shouting for the last hour now."

"It was only two minutes, Snotlout." Fishlegs objected, but Astrid simply ignored him.

"Yes, Tuff? What's going on here?"

He pointed across the arena. Everyone looked, freezing in shock. "Isn't that Magaturo?" He asked stupidly, and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"What's Speedy doing back here?" Snotlout asked, genuinely curious. The Speed Stinger, a little bigger since he was last with them, was standing, unaware of their presence, across the arena, sniffing the air.

"I thought he went back with his pack... Huh." Astrid watched as the dragon ran off in a different direction, roaring happily as he did so.

Awkward silence filled the space. Fishlegs was first to speak up. "Okay... That, was..."

"Different?" Snotlout finished, and everyone let out their silent agreements.

 **0o-o0**

Hiccup sniffed, wiping a tear out his eye. He looked up at Toothless, the dragon's fine features human-like and upset.

They embraced, and in the background, a bush rustled.

Alerted, Toothless' head snapped up, and he growled. Catching the scent of a familiar Speed Stinger, his pupils widened, and Hiccup made a small noise of confusion. Ears perked, the Night Fury tracked the dragon's movements, confirming he was heading their direction.

Toothless looked at his rider, uncertainty clouding his mind- how would Hiccup react to Speedy returning in a time like this?

He couldn't be sure, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that said it wouldn't be good.

 **0o-o0**

Speedy growled in anticipation, looking through a hole in the bush at Hiccup and Toothless. His body tingled in excitement- there he was! The one who had trained him! Yet... His face was a bit pink, and his eyes red and puffy... There was a strange liquid coming out...

His senses tingled, alarmed. What was wrong? Was he leaking?

With a roar, he jumped out the bushes, running faster than lightning to the trainer's side. Nuzzling the shocked humans arm, he reached up, but he never got there; a hand smacked his snout away.

Yelping, he jumped back, tail poised to strike. He looked around, expecting an attack, but saw none.

He turned back to Hiccup, who had his head in his knees, as he made pathetic whining noises. Speedy looked at one of his shaking hands, and subconsciously reached a forearm to touch his bruised nose. With a whimper, he slowly moved forward, determined not to give up just yet.

"I'm so sorry..." Hiccup was saying between the noises, repeatedly and softly. Speedy growled quietly, nudging his side.

The human hatchling didn't respond, so eventually, the dragon huffed, and grabbed his sleeve with his claws, careful not to prick his scale-less skin.

With a yelp and grunt, he pushed himself up, so he dangled off his knees.

Hiccup laughed quietly, looking at him as he wiped the clear liquid away. Speedy pushed himself up further, eventually reaching the rider's face. Realisation, and a semi emotion of dread crossed his face, just as Speedy extended his tongue and gave him a long, wet, sloppy lick across the side of his face.

Uncontrollably laughing, Hiccup wound up doubling over.

All the while with Speedy moved alongside him, and licked his face.

Finally regained his stature, Hiccup sniffled, and without permission, scooped up Speedy and embraced him. The Speed Stinger chortled, amused. He snuggled his head into the human, purring.

He knew that the herd would come for him, but that didn't matter now.

Sure, it would be utter chaos, the living definition of discord.

But whatever happened, he was with the ones he truly cared for.

His family.

In his home.

With his pack.

 **0o-o0**

 **A/N: So yeah, it's really crappy.**

 **It was started months ago, and it kinda just, well, sat there, miserable and alone. So, I sorta was bored and had just announced the whole 'This Is War' Hiatus break thingy, so I was like, what do I write now? I'm not tired yet.**

 **Long story short, (no, seriously, this is SHORT. Not even 2000 words.) I saw this, and was like, 'meh, let's do it.'**

 **So, I did a paragraph, set up my concept, went to bed... Got up... Went to school.**

 **At lunch I went to the library- my friends were kinda making me feel left out... I don't know how I tolerate them, they have no idea what I'm feeling. :'(**

 **So yeah, did most of the rest there, finished it in twenty minutes (over periods of time, lol, can't stay on one thing for long if it's not TIW or something RoS related) and just about to go to dinner. Decided to throw this on.**

 **Well, I hoped you liked this... Thing. I guess it's kinda cute...**

 **STILL AWFUL.**

 **I love you all! Who seriously read this...? Oh well, thanks to you amazing readers. DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12...**

 **Who's staring at her screen. Questioning EVERYTHING. (Lol, not really.)**


End file.
